Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * Como nos dise "It is 500 km wide" e cosas simil? ** El es 500 km larga. ** El ave 500 km de largia. ** El ave un largia de 500 km. ** El es larga de 500 km. *Me sujeste ce nos usa "el ave 500 km de larg'ia'" Jorj **''El es 500 cm larga.'' es ance clar e bon(considerante "500 cm" como averbo per ajet. larga ,pe multe larga,poca larga) Myaleee **me preferi forte "el ave 500 km de largia", ce segue la forma usada la plu en espaniol e portuges, e es simile a la forma en franses. en italian, los dise "el es larga 500 km" Jorj **"500 km de largia" es serta plu bon ce "un largia de 500 km". Me no gusta usa "500 km" como averbo (o ante o pos la ajetivo): un preposada ta es nesesada. Simon ---- * Un espresa simil: "two days later". Como dise? Jeneral, esta espresas ave un ajetivo/averbo descriveda con un mesura. Simon **me sujeste "du dias pos aora/alora" Jorj **Esta no segue la regulas de nos gramatica. Me sujeste "pos la du dias seguente aveni", o "a la dia du pos aveni", o simil (dependente de la sensa) Simon **car aora/alora es averbos? ce tu pensa de "du dias plu tarde"? o "du dias pos esta/acel"? Jorj **No car "aora/alora" es averbos. Los es averbos pur, no ajetivos reusada como averbos. Tal averbos (asi, ala, aora, alora, ier, oji, doman, etc) pote apare pos un preposada, en loca de un nom. Ma me no gusta "du dias pos ..." o "du dias plu tarde", car estas usa la nom "du dias" como un averbo, e nos gramatica no descrive esta usa. Normal un nom nesesa un preposada per defini se rol en la frase — a la min, si el no es la sujeto o la ojeto o (posable) la predicativa. Simon **a, aora me comprende! donce: "a du dias plu tarde"? Jorj **Bon. E "a du dias pos la abri", "a du dias a pos". Simon ---- Cual strutur es plu bon? Simon * el ave 500 km de largia * el ave un profondia masima de 2212 m **me ia pensa e pensa... e me pensa ce ambos es egal bon. Jorj **Si, probable. Ma es strana, no? En la forma prima, "de" separe un mesura/cuantia e la cosa mesurada/contada, como en "500 kg de lenio". En la otra, "de" separe un cosa e un descrive spesifante, como en "la site de Paris" o "la mensa de febrero". "De" es un cliente liscos! Simon ---- * ajunta mili- , milimetre, e miligram ? ** E "mililitre"? Simon ---- * Me sujeste sutrae la verbo "marea" (= deveni vertigos, fa jira la testa, etc), car el no es nesesada, e el es un omonim de "marea" (= tide). Simon * Per favore ,es cauta de "sutrae", la axa danjeros ! Me ia sujeste "marea" car el es simple dizzy,no vertigo ce es un maladia sever. Marea es ance plu bela e corta ce (deveni vertigos, fa jira la testa) . El es vera nesesada. esta ce es un omonim de "marea" no confusa. "problemes mareante ,me es mareada. Esta marea me multe. Myaleee * Bon, me acorda ce "dizziness" difere de "vertigo" e nesesa un modo clar de espresa. Ma me no gusta ce "marea" ave du sensas tan diferente. Oce, los ave un relata etimolojial — on deveni mareada cuando on viaja a mar — ma vera esta grandi la risca de confusa, car la sinifias no es completa separeda. (Ce on ta fa si on desira dise ce "dizziness occurs twice a day", o parla poesial de "tides" en la mente de algun?) Donce me revisa me sujeste: nos ta cambia "marea" (tide) a "mare", como en franses e portuges. Simon ** Nos ta trova confusa en cada omonim,ma un cambia peti de frase va solve. "dizziness occurs twice a day"= me senti, ave marea du veses cada dia."tides" en la mente de algun= la ondas, o ondones en mente de algun. La filosofia (bela) de lfn en aseta omonimes sempre ave risca de confusa ,solvable fasil par situa. La cambia a "mare" ta gida a cambia ''tota '' otra omonimes,ce me pensa Jorj no ta acorda. Me adora omonim,si no es confusa. Tu opina ce omonim es usos o no (Esperanto no ave) ? Myaleee *** (La frase "me senti, ave marea du veses cada dia" es nongramatical. Esce tu intende un eleje entre "senti" e "ave"?) "Senti la marea" pote sinifia "feel the tide" — esta clari la frase a no modo. Simon *** La cambia a "mare" no ta gida a cambia tota otra omonimes, car en la otra casos la sinifias es tan diferente ce (como tu dise) la situa permete apena un confusa — per esemplo, frecuente un de la sensas es oscur o tecnical. Ma me pensa ce "tide" e "dizziness" es tro simil. Cisa esta es a causa de la etimolojia juntada — o posable el es simple un reata strana de me mente! Simon *** Vera, Esperanto ave omonimes: per esemplo un grupo bon conoseda de musicistes jua su la nom de "Persone", ce on pote comprende o como "a modo personal" o "par sona". Simon *** Jeneral, omonimes en un lingua construida no plase me. La numero de formas posable per parolas es enorme. Donce en un lingua masima fasil, on no ta usa la mesma forma per du sinifias nonrelatada. Cuando on aprende un lingua, aprende du sinifias diferente per un parola es nonfasil, confusante, e nonaidos. Ma me aseta ce en un lingua natural como LFN, alga omonimes va esiste. Me tolera ce on pote porta un porta e lasa el en alga alga sin costa sur la costa. Me problem es sola con "marea", de ce la du sinifias pare tro simil. Simon * Zamenhof ia desida no crea omonimes. Ma sin intende poca apare plu tarda,pe " persone" ,"leteraturo ne estas letera turo " etc. En lfn omonimes es creada par intende ( e coreta). Myaleee **Es vera ce Zamenhof ia atenta evade omonimes, e ia torde multe radises con esta intende. Strana, el no ia fa esta a modo coerente. Per esemplo, el ia cambia la finis de multe radises per evade omonimia con sufisas, ma el ia lasa algas sin cambia: "gratul/o" (un felisi) es un omonim con "grat/ul/o" (un rascor); "veter/o" (clima) es la mesma como "vet/er/o" (un parte de un aposta). E el ia lasa parolas como "frugilego" (un spesie de corvo) e "ferdeko" (un nivel de un barcon) ce aspeta como composadas ma es vera sola radises + -o. Simon **Me no ave un problem jeneral con omonimes en LFN. "Marea" es la sola ce no comforta me. Ma si Jorj gusta ance el, me va silenti :-) Simon **pardona: me gusta "marea" esata per se relata metaforal! Jorj ---- * pote: + have the opportunity to, have the chance to Simon **bon Jorj * Ce es la difere entre "bulto" e "protende"? Como nos dise "the box was bulging with books"? Simon **la sinifia pprima de "bulto" debe es "lump". "protende" es prima un verbo. "la caxa ia es protendeda par libros" o "la caxa ia es protendente con libros". Jorj * "Bastante" presede la nom, ma "sufisinte" segue. Es bon? Simon **la parola ia es orijinal "basta". aora, "bastante" debe es a pos de la nom. Jorj * "Nos va visita la museo e otra locas interesante." Esce "otra" sufisi per indica la nomia? O on ta dise "e alga otra locas"? "Otra" es strana, car el presede la nom, ma on pote usa el sin article. Simon **otra (e mesma) pote indica un nom. Jorj * De do veni la parola "susia"? Me recorda ce nos ia adota el car la parola "bruta" no ia pare conveninte per la sinifia. Me pensa ce "sporca" de italian ta sona plu conveninte per la sinifia! Simon ** Jorj ia eleje "susia" de espaniol ,e el sona bela :) Myaleee ** A si: el es de "sucio", e me ia xerca "susio" en me disionario espaniol. Me pensa ancora ce "sporca" es plu bon. El fa pensa de porcos! Simon